


【全职高手】【叶蓝】【圣诞贺文】apple

by BardianS



Category: Master of Skill, The King's Avatar, 全职高手
Genre: M/M, 古风小短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardianS/pseuds/BardianS
Summary: Blue River was invited to a trip by Ye Xiu, but he didn't know Ye prepared a big surprise for him... This is a fic written in celebration of Christmas, and I hope you all enjoy!





	【全职高手】【叶蓝】【圣诞贺文】apple

**Author's Note:**

> 终于要开始动笔写叶蓝小短篇，想想还有点小激动。(๑´ㅂ`๑)
> 
> 虽说基础设定是古风（没错是古风），但因为是圣诞节贺文，所以会加上一些特别的设定。末尾再次暴露不会写肉……热切呼唤擅长炖肉的大大，不嫌弃的话请用上这篇的梗吧！你好我好大家都好！（¯﹃¯）
> 
> 本文副标题#不同音译引发的惨（xi）剧（ju）#，又名#老叶袖中乾坤大#
> 
> 圣诞节快乐小伙伴们！食用愉快哟❤

蓝河一脸怀疑地看着面前这个嚼着草根的男人：

“出城踏青？这时节缘何出城踏青？”

“因为城内没有圣诞树啊。”名唤叶修的男人看着他，懒洋洋地勾起了嘴角，“怎么，老蓝，出城一趟都不敢了？”

“我比你小好不好！”蓝河简直一口老血梗在喉咙里。这人虽然现在自称叶修，成名时却是顶着叶秋一名，而叶秋之年龄，全武林谁人不知、谁人不晓？自己年龄还没他大呢。

说到叶修，也是令蓝河好一阵唏嘘。

初见这人，只听说是临近兴欣客栈风雪夜收留的一个流浪汉。客栈老板娘陈果爱武，平日惯喜在客栈摆出擂台。于她客栈小憩者，但凡自愿，皆可上台比试过招。久而久之，虽这擂台水平有限，却是办得热热闹闹，她这兴欣客栈也渐渐闯出些名气。这陈果亦时常按捺不住亲自上去走一遭，积累如此时日，倒也颇能耍出几分功夫。

那日客栈外飘着小雪，陈果与人连番过招，却都败下阵来。正心生郁闷，却见有一状颇落魄的流浪汉自门外走来，不声不响地上台后，十招之内便将之前那人杀了个落花流水，看得陈果目瞪口呆。流浪汉自称叶修，陈果心生爱才之心，留了他做一名管账先生，与另一名管账先生互相轮换，有时也让他做一些跑堂的活儿。

空闲时，陈果对叶修放任自流，叶修与蓝河的初次相遇便是由此而来——当时蓝河为名门镖局蓝溪阁当地分号的总镖头，一趟亲自押镖的过程中，惊讶得知有趟名不见经传的野镖竟比他们正规押镖的效率更高。深入调查方知，这趟野镖中有个叫叶修的，手持独门秘器千机伞，居功甚伟。蓝河身为总镖头，自然不肯轻易放过好苗子，曾亲自前去拜访，谁知这叶修却对蓝溪阁这般响当当的牌子也不感兴趣。虽然如此，他倒并不介意混在蓝溪阁走镖的队伍里搭把手，事后再索些报酬。叶修胃口不小，蓝河却慕他高手风范，双方合作向来愉快，一来二去的也日渐熟悉。孰料一日惊悉秘闻，言此人乃退隐不久的武林第一人叶秋。蓝河震惊之余寻了叶修问及此事，叶修满不在乎点头笑道：“没错，我就是叶秋。”

蓝河脑中空白了片刻，拿出吃奶的劲儿克制住了自己胡来的双手——他好想摸摸这个传闻中从不露面的高手啊！

然而之后两人的相处，却也无甚大的变化。叶修性格嘲讽，纵是宽厚稳重如蓝河，亦常被气到对着这曾经的大神咆哮不已。久而久之，幻想破灭的蓝河也已习惯。叶修本人丝毫也无身为武林第一人的自觉，常愿混进蓝溪阁押镖的队伍里跑跑镖，顺带也混些报酬。对这等高手的加入，蓝河自是欢迎之至。只他二人向来是押镖时才有些交谈，怎么今日叶修这般主动凑上前来？

叶修坦然地迎上了蓝河疑惑的目光，不在意般挥了挥手：“比我小？那就小蓝吧！小蓝你不知吗，我听老板娘说，今天是一个异邦的节日，叫‘生蛋节’。感情好的二人多有相携而行，寻一高大树木，挂上铃铛等物，再寻一植物名唤槲寄生者于下站立。人言倘若如此做了，便能得到祥瑞之兆。”

蓝河所在的小城依山傍水，消息却也颇为灵通，甚至有外邦人长住于此。蓝河想了一想，今日所见之外邦人确乎喜气洋洋，当是叶修所言非虚。见叶修面上毫不在乎，目光却屡屡瞥向他，蓝河好笑颔首道：“好罢，且随你去见识见识便是了。”

话音刚落，蓝河只觉手掌落入另一人掌中，然后便被发足狂奔的叶修带至一处人迹罕至的小树林旁。停下脚步的叶修依然没有放开气喘吁吁的蓝河，拉着他熟门熟路地绕了好些圈子，走到了一棵高耸入云的大树下，得意道：“精挑细选方得此树，树理细腻，挺拔秀美，小蓝你看呢？”

蓝河尚因为之前的一番疾走有些喘不过气，未及回答，见叶修从袖中拿出铃铛一双，又拿出一簇不知名植物，依次挂到了树上。完成这一切的叶修转身看着蓝河，眼神郑重：“小蓝，这植物便是‘槲寄生’。若欲得祥瑞之兆，只余最后一步，你愿意完成它吗？”

蓝河茫然地看了一眼叶修，好容易气息平顺了些，勉强开口道：“当然……不然……你以为……我这一番辛苦……所为何事？”

叶修看着面庞泛红、气息凌乱的蓝河，笑道：“那你便悔之晚矣。”说完，叶修上前一步，一手搂紧了蓝河的腰肢，一手按住蓝河的后脑勺，深深地吻了下去。

蓝河瞪大了眼睛看着叶修，脑中混乱地炸开了无数情绪。方才平复下来的心跳，在这一瞬间，竟是不由自主地再次狂野起来。

察觉蓝河气息不稳，叶修才放开了蓝河，笑道：“人言槲寄生下之吻不可拒绝，相恋之人于此亲吻便会收获终生祝福，小蓝，我们或可验证一二。”

“相恋……？！”

“怎么？你还不承认吗？”叶修坦然地看着不知该不该抓狂的呆愣蓝河，扶在蓝河腰上的那只手早翻过蓝河手腕轻轻扣住，笃定地笑道，“别不承认，哥早就在留神你的心跳了。我亲你那时候，你这心若是一匹好马，怕早已疾驰千里了罢？”

蓝河愣愣地看着叶修那张早已熟悉的脸，脑子倒是不由自主地跟着他的话慢慢走远。他想起初见时懒散的叶修，押镖时可靠的叶修，偶遇劲敌时一言不发潇洒解决这些麻烦的叶修……

倘若没有叶修……蓝河发现自己下意识地排斥起这般的设想来。

蓝河慢慢地眨了眨眼，又看向了叶修。突如其来的一个吻后，叶修倒是老实了许多，只认真地看着蓝河，耐心地等着蓝河的回答。

现在，他等到了。

“我……谢谢你带我来看这槲寄生，我应当怎样回礼于你呢？”虽然蓝河平日稳重可靠，在叶修面前却总是意外地沉不住气。尽管业已明了自己的心思，蓝河却有些羞于启齿。

完全知晓蓝河所言的叶修已是喜上眉梢：“回礼吗？生蛋节无需回礼！”说着，叶修想起袖中之物，笑容里多了几分古怪：“虽说生蛋节无需回礼，前一晚唤‘平安夜’的，却是需要互赠礼品的。”

“是吗？那应当赠送些什么”倘若蓝河能够未卜先知，他或许就不会如此天真烂漫地问出这样的问题来了。

“苹果，小唐说异邦叫法是‘apple’。”叶修笑容满面地从袖中掏出了好几个松果大小的苹果，见蓝河好奇的模样，还细细讲解了一番，“这苹果是我日前特意购得，乃是日常苹果的变种，极为稀少。”

“物以稀为贵，这般少见的苹果，怕是不便宜吧？”蓝河早已拿了一只苹果放在手中把玩，没有留意到叶修愈深的笑容。

“这可是要给小蓝‘品尝’的苹果，我又如何忍心用平常大小的苹果呢？”叶修笑，不知何时已欺身向前的他不动声色地将蓝河带到树前。将苹果尽数放到蓝河手掌中后，叶修将手悄然探入蓝河的衣襟，“小蓝，今日乃是‘生蛋节’，你可愿为我生几个玩玩？”

冰凉的手掌刺激得蓝河有些战栗，他握紧了手中的苹果，心中不知为何迅速浮现一阵难以言喻的危机感：“我又不是鸟雀，如何能生出蛋来？”

叶修闻言笑了笑，一边加进另一只手在蓝河衣下动作得肆无忌惮，一边靠近蓝河耳畔，让温热的气息扑在蓝河精巧的耳垂上，压低的嗓音意外地引人沉沦：“生不出蛋，生苹果也可以啊。”

蓝河终于有些明白叶修的意思，他张皇地看着叶修，想开口说些什么，却又被衣襟内的两只手折磨得喘不上气。手脚发软地靠在身后的树上，蓝河好不容易才拼凑出几句话来：“不……不行……我……我还没有……回礼……这种事……待我回礼……再……再说……啊！”

忽然忍不住惊喘出声的蓝河愤恨地看了叶修一眼，叶修却仍是一派坦然，仿佛刚刚乱动的手不是他的一般。对着这般眼神毫无威力的蓝河，叶修只是笑吟吟地稳稳抱紧他不住下滑的身子：“你就是我的苹果啊。”

“什……啊！嗯……你……”

“好了，小蓝，让我来享受你给我的回礼吧。❤”

 

FIN。


End file.
